Alcestis Draconis
by Ardescia
Summary: The gang is in their last year at Hogwarts. Draco is now in the inner circle of death eaters, and plans to ascend the throne, once he has a queen.
1. Insomnium

*Revised*  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of it except for my little plots and any characters I may decide to add later.  
  
Alcestis Draconis  
  
Chapter I~Insomnium  
  
"Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened."  
  
As the three best friends walked out of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, each let out deep sighs. Hermione's was a sigh of nervousness on her scoring of the N.E.W.Ts; Ron's was a sigh of relief from the confines which he felt upon him being 'locked up there and forced to study'; and Harry's sigh was that of bewilderment and hope and devastation and everything that comes with being truly alone in the world. After the death of Sirius Black, his only family refuge, Harry had kept himself occupied with his schoolwork, trying not to think about this fateful day.  
  
With a last turn back to the school which he so loved as his only home, Harry managed to pull himself inside the coach lined with black velvet, Ron and Hermione were soon to follow, the former helping the latter up in a gentlemanly fashion. Hermione, still a bit uncertain as to what to do with Ron, just chuckled lightly, and took her place across from Harry.  
  
They were all clothed in muggle garb, Hermione in a sundress of white, making her very pallid, porcelain skin seem a bit less white than it really was. Ron was sitting next to her, his hand lightly intertwined with hers, dressed in brown dress pants, and a collared blue shirt. Harry was wearing the same as Ron, with the exception of his shirt being a deep green.  
  
Ron picked up his hand and looked nervously at his watch, looking out the open door of the carriage. "Where could that girl be? I bloody well swear that she'll drive me over the edge one day." As if on cue, after Harry and Hermione peered out curiously as well, Virginia Weasley stumbled out the huge main doors of Hogwarts, tripping over her long, violet gypsy-style skirt, as she pulled her trunk and her purse along with her. The three friends laughed upon seeing her in the awkward state. Quickly Ginny made her way to their coach and hopped in next to Harry just as it was about to take off, looking quite out of breath and ruffled. Ringlets of iridescent red fell down from her half ponytail, falling delicately down her back, which was barely clothed in a violet tank top to match her skirt.  
  
Ginny was muttering to herself a number of things about being late, and everything being a mess. Finally she took a deep breath and laid her head back against the seat cushion. "I am so glad that this is over with," she said, much with the same mentality as Ron.  
  
Ginny had been accepted into the midst of the trio since her brilliance was truly displayed during her 5th year. When meeting Voldemort again, for the second time in the young girl's life, Ginny had done what few, including Ron and Hermione could have. Without the help of the others, she had managed to fend off the twisted, and cruel 'thing' called Voldemort after Sirius had lost his life trying to defend her and Harry. She had fought off the imperious curse, and took up Sirius' wand. Harry lay unconscious on the ground, trances taking over his mind, the process of brainwashing already beginning. The dark lord wanted Harry indeed for himself, on his side. She poured all of her soul into the spell that she used upon Voldemort that day, and it hurt him greatly, because of her pristine virgin purity. Virginia Weasley held off Voldemort until Albus Dumbledore himself came and defeated evil for his final time.  
  
That year it was Ginny who had become famous, almost as much as Harry had. Though of course, humble Ginny would not revel in something so shallow as fame. She returned to being the clumsy, little sister, easygoing girl that she had always been, though the student body did have a newfound respect for the sixteen year old.  
  
In short order the carriages pulled up to the Hogsmeade train station. The marvelous red engine stood before the four, and they looked up at it wide eyed as they had the first time they laid eyes on it, 'Hogwarts express' emblazoned upon it in gold. They walked along in pairs, every Hogwarts student bustling around in the crowd. Quickly they reached the end of the train, and found 'their' compartment. The noise upon the train was completely shut out with the closing of the door.  
  
After about half an hour, Harry pulled out his muggle pocket watch, "Five minutes past eleven. I wonder what the hold up is?"  
  
Now, it was quite unusual for the Express to be even a minute behind schedule. Ron and Ginny seemed rather to care less, but Hermione was quickly digging through her bag and then flipping through the second edition of 'Hogwarts, A History,' while muttering, "Brought.along.light reading," as if trying to find the answer to their problem in there. She had that same look of clever determination upon her, eyebrows raised, and lips pursed.  
  
She closed the book slowly, swallowed, and looked up to Harry a bit nervously. "Harry, it hasn't ever been 'held up'. Well, at least so says the second edition." Her voice trailed off uncertainly. Opening the curtains, and looking out of their window, they found that no one was left on the side of the train.  
  
"Well, at least we're all aboard. Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing, just technical difficulties?" muttered Ginny, before going back to catching and eating a chocolate frog.  
  
Through a stuffed mouth, Ron said, "Thencal dfffltys on tha Hogfurts spress??" At this Hermione made a sour face at Ron, and he swallowed and shrugged apologetically.  
  
While the three were conversing and arguing silently, Harry had stood up and was looking through the clear half of the doors. "There's no one in the compartment across from us, guys." He opened the door, and after the chatter of the other three died down, they noticed the faultless and eerie silence. Each had a sick look upon their faces, and stood up behind Harry.  
  
Harry determinedly opened the door farther and walked down the hallway, finding all the other compartments empty as well. It was then that he heard heavy boots making their way down the hallway. It was a man of about six feet in height, a couple inches taller than Harry. He had silver hair that fell atop his head delicately and straight. The man was clothed in robes of black, with a silver lining, a crest very visible upon the left breast. Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry muttered, "Malfoy."  
  
"Indeed, Potter." A twisted smile was upon him. "It is our seventh year is it not? At the last day of it, in fact. You did not really think that the dark lord would let you finish Hogwarts unscathed, did you? I have come to destroy you. I would do it this minute, but I need something, rather someone, if you could call the little rat that. I need a Queen, Potter. I am to take a Queen and to take the place as King of darkness, next to Voldemort. He has chosen the Weasel girl as my bride. Your little girlfriend, no?" His words were blunt and quite frank, disturbingly so.  
  
The pristine silence suffocated Harry, and he knew not what to say. He could hear only the clear words of Malfoy, and the raggedness of his own breath. "You lie, what could he want with her?" Harry spat at the snake.  
  
"Little Virginia will actually show quite valuable. You cannot always trust those that you want to, Potter. It is she who will betray you, not I." Harry shook his head, not believing any words that came out of Malfoy's mouth, trying to keep his head cool and calm. "But as long as I'm here, lets have some fun, shall we, Potter?" A would-be charming smile alit upon Malfoy's face as he brushed past Harry, and made his way to their compartment, his steps as confident as before. He met Ron at the door, whose wand hand was shaking, and pointed straight at Draco's heart.  
  
"Put that thing down before you hurt someone, Weasel." And within the blink of an eye Draco had his wand pointing straight at Ron's head, and said quietly, "Avada Kedavra." Ron fell back, dead. Draco turned back to Harry, who was looking on, horrified. "He always did want a scar just like yours, didn't he, Potter?"  
  
Harry's feet were frozen to the ground. "And his mudblood girlfriend." She was kneeled next to Ron's body, her body already wracked with sobs. Ginny stayed in the corner, curled up into a tight little ball, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Avada Kedavra," said Draco, in a hiss, pointing to Hermione.  
  
Slowly, Draco stepped over the two lifeless bodies, and made his way to Ginny. "Hello little girl, consider this a first meeting."  
  
Ginny pulled herself as far back into that corner as possible, and squeaked out, "Harry?" Silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
Draco kneeled down and whispered to her, "No no, foolish girl. Harry is outside this very room. He could save you, but he won't." He leaned over and got out his wand. He reached and pulled a few ringlets out of the way of her face. "How would you do with a pretty little scar right here?" She whimpered, and could make no reply. The wand was pointed right under her ear, but he only leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You'll come around in time, I'm sure dear. A rose for you on the 'morrow?" That same would-be charming smile came upon him again.  
  
With that everything went black and swirled down into an abyss. Ginny felt herself screaming, and Harry did as well, but both were frozen to the spot. They sat straight up in their beds, and found themselves still screaming, much to the dismay of the Gryffindor house. 


	2. Aculeus

*Revised*  
  
Alcestis Draconis  
  
Chapter II~Aculeus  
  
Chapter II  
  
Last time:  
  
With that everything went black and swirled down into an abyss. Ginny felt herself screaming, and Harry did as well, but both were frozen to the spot. They sat straight up in their beds, and found themselves still screaming, much to the dismay of the Gryffindor house.  
  
In the boys' corridor, everyone had been awakened save the first and second years. The boys not in Harry's room were still groggy, and a few even fell back to sleep right away. Ron and Seamus however, woke up as suddenly as Harry did at the sound of his scream. Ron looked half irked and half genuinely concerned. He said, his voice slightly raised, "Harry, what IS the matter?!"  
  
Harry's breath was coming ragged and he still seemed to be in a frightful state. "So . . real . . you don't even know. I THOUGHT it was REAL, RON!" He just shook his head disgustedly and threw off his covers. Quickly he made his way downstairs, his head a debate of whether to go to Ginny or Dumbledore first.  
  
"Harry! Harry POTTER! You wait up for me this instant!" Ron was putting on some slippers and a muggle T-shirt, and at the same time was running to try and catch up with his friend. Harry did not turn around, and did not stop until he reached the downstairs fireplace, which was still barely kindled, even at two o'clock in the morning. Harry stared into the fireplace, his eyes seeing nothing but the dying embers.  
  
Meanwhile, in Ginny's chambers . . .  
  
Ginny's scream had been softer, and more of a whimper, thus she had only woken up Hermione, who's bed was right next to hers, and Hermione was quite a light sleeper anyways. Ginny had managed, through attending Hogwarts all the previous summer, and taking extra classes for the past two years, to skip a year at Hogwarts. Hermione was of course quite jealous of Ginny in this aspect, not knowing that it was possible. Dumbledore, had of course only let Ginny do that, because he felt she needed to graduate with her friends and the rest of the 'allies'.  
  
"Never, in all of Hogwarts a History!" Hermione would rant when thinking about Ginny's early graduation.  
  
Ginny's eyes were open and wide as saucers, just as they had been in the dream. Her eyes were frozen to the ceiling, and she shuddered with fright. Hermione quickly kneeled beside Ginny's bed. "Ginny, dear? What, what happened? It was just a dream, a nightmare?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, her caramel eyes still frozen. "NOT just a dream, 'Mione. NOT just a nightmare." Her voice was small and scared. 'Hermione didn't dream the same?' She thought. 'But it had been so real, so horribly clear.'  
  
The fiery haired girl threw off her covers, at once springing to life, and made her way down to the common room. It was not yet so cold, but Hermione slowly put on her robe over her pajamas, and her slippers on her feet, and brought Ginny's robe with her. She muttered to herself, "Poor girl, ever since last year, she hasn't been quite the same. Nightmares every other eve, but not like this."  
  
Upon reaching the stairs, and seeing Harry on the couch, Ron standing beside it, and Ginny next to Harry, Hermione rushed down the staircase, pink slippers softly hitting the marble staircase. When she walked up next to Ron, she dared not to speak, but her and Ron shared a look of mutual fear for their friends. Ginny was still shaking, and Harry's breath was still ragged, though he was beginning to calm down.  
  
It seemed that in those moments no one dared to speak. But inside their minds each was thinking, 'What to do?' except for Ginny, who was still held in her trance of fear. When Ginny's fearful, brown eyes looked up to Harry's concerned, green ones, and they came to a mutual understanding. Ginny whispered to him, "Why, why didn't he kill me?"  
  
'So,' Harry thought, 'She didn't hear our words outside the compartment.' He debated whether or not to tell her what had happened. Harry figured that he had better go and seek out Dumbledore before worrying Ginny for no reason. Lamely, he lied, "I, I don't know, Ginny." Ron and Hermione were looking on at the two as if they had gone completely mad, but neither had the heart to ask what had happened just yet.  
  
Ginny eyed him curiously and whispered, "Does your scar hurt, Harry?"  
  
He shook his head softly, "No. The scar only hurts when Voldemort had been near, even in dreams. The scar will not warn me of his successor."  
  
Finally fed up with being left in the dark, Hermione walked over to the portrait and said, "You two are going to Dumbledore's office immediately; and if you don't, Ron and I are. Right Ron?" Hermione folded her arms and rested on the wall, her nose a bit up in the air. After silence befalling at the end of her little speech, Hermione surveyed them, a little shakily, and cleared her throat. "Uh, right, Ron?"  
  
Ron just shook his head and remained torn on whether to stay or to go. Harry's voice started softly, "Hermione, Dumbledore has grown weak, and if this dream is right, then we must not go telling him about it. I love the old man as much and maybe more as any of us, but he is in no state to worry about this. All we have to find out, now anyways, is who brought the horrible dream to me and Ginny, and if they meant to. My first guess would be Malfoy, of course. But why would he warn us like that? Just to give us a scare?"  
  
Looking up from picking at his nails, Ron asked quickly, "Malfoy? What's he got to do with this? A successor? I think you two have got some explaining to do before we go any further."  
  
In reply, Harry just shook his head. "It was just so clear. Malfoy killed both you and Hermione, Ron. He Avada Kedavra'd you both right on the Express. He told me . . . some things, and then, he was going to kill Ginny, but he didn't. He just kissed her on the cheek, and then the dream vanished."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron looked horrified at the description of the dream, their eyes wide. Ron started angrily, "He kissed you?!" But then he soon calmed himself as the thought over the rest of the dream, and the kiss seemed a tad unimportant. Hermione dully and numbly walked away from the exit, and stood next to Ron, intertwining her fingers with his. Harry and Ginny noticed this and both of their eyebrows raised, the current danger of Draco Malfoy forgotten. 'Just like in the dream' Ginny mouthed to Harry, who nodded.  
  
Harry coughed and said, "Is there something that you're, uh, not telling us?" Ron and Hermione suddenly jumped back from each other like they'd been hit by lightning. Both became flushed and shook their heads.  
  
Hermione, seeming to be the most distressed started pathetically, "Harry, you really should go to Dumbledore even though there may be little that he can do. As I see it, if Malfoy can learn from his weaker mentor, so can you."  
  
Harry chuckled grimly, and then settled for smiling as such. "Perhaps you are right. But myself and Draco, the heirs of light and darkness in the world, coming into our time by the very minute? It doesn't seem right, it doesn't seem me."  
  
Ginny nodded and said meekly, "I always knew he was annoying, and rude, and everything a spoiled brat can be; but, I never really considered him as true evil."  
  
All three nodded in solemn reply. Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace, "Accendus," and a roaring fire lit up the common room. It seemed indeed that the boys who had awoken had found their ways back to the realm of blissful sleep, and knew nothing anymore of the tumult that had taken place.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to the little sofa perpendicular from Harry and Ginny's. Hermione laid down as Ginny was, and looked up at Ron questioningly, asking if it was 'okay' to hold hands in front of their two friends. Ron shrugged, and said rather loudly, "Well, I guess they know now. I don't see the harm." He said the last sentence more quietly and with a wink. Hermione nodded and the two lay down innocently on the sofa, Ron still partially sitting up, both hands locked.  
  
Ginny looked over at them with a slight jealousy. She had wanted that with Harry a long time since, even since she had read about him as a child. Virginia just sighed and rested her head on his lap, ready to spend the rest of the night sleepless. Harry had his chin rested on his hand, the fire reflecting on his glasses, he too preparing for the sleepless night ahead.  
  
A few hours later, after all his friends had fallen asleep; even Ginny, into a restless one, he dared to take his free hand a comb it lightly through her smooth, red hair. At his touch she calmed down a little and stopped stirring so.  
  
Since Cho Chang's tragic suicide had happened the summer after Cedric Diggory's death, Harry had sworn never to have a 'crush' again. It had taken him years to recover from the events of their fourth year, and seeing that dreadful article in the Daily Prophet, but Harry had lived on, and in the meantime, Ginny had taken care of him, always being devoted.  
  
After seeing her braveness the previous year, Harry began to give Ginny a bit of that devotion back, and had come to be quite fond of her, and to care for her more than as his best friends little sister. He smiled to himself, and watched her sleep like an angel. 


	3. Atrum Roseus

Alcestis Draconis  
  
Chapter III~Atrum Roseus  
  
It was Hermione who awoke first as a solitary ray signaled the winter's dawn, shining upon her face from the window. Quickly she looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner and saw it just about to chime six o'clock in the morning. Very much worried she started up only to fall off the sofa and land with a thud upon the floor. She shook Ron, and then Ginny and Harry, waking them up, and then ran off to her room.  
  
The remaining three rubbed their eyes groggily, and groaned at Hermione's enthusiasm for the morning. Ron grunted at her retreating figure, "Morning to you too, sweet," he muttered, full of sarcasm for his first words of the day. Ginny and Harry were in a sort of zombie state. Harry had in fact only gotten about half an hour of sleep as it were. The three trudged up the staircases, heading to their rooms.  
  
When Ginny entered the dormitory that seventh year Gryffindors shared, she found Lavender and Parvati grooming themselves carefully, putting little spells on themselves to make their hair more shiny or whatnot, not even giving a look to Ginny. She could hear the water pounding inside the bathroom, and saw the steam escape under the door. No clear thoughts ran through Ginny's head. Only her body functioned, doing what was necessary and menial. She found her small bed and fell through the curtains of deep red, and no light then touched her body as she wrapped herself up in blankets and darkness and fell immediately back to sleep.  
  
Hermione promptly got out of the shower, making a new record of three minutes flat, and put on her robes in a scurry. She looked around the room for Ginny and scowled, "She must still be down on the sofa, with Harry. Abysmal gits they are at times." Making sure she had her quill, her books, her wand, and every other essential she should have, Hermione looked around at the empty room, and then rushed out the door.  
  
Upon reaching the common room she found Harry and Ron, hair still wet, sitting at a table, doing their very last minute divination homework. Hermione rolled her eyes at the display. She did a quick charm on both of them, magicking their hair dry. "Honestly."  
  
Neither of the boys spoke a word, so Hermione seated herself at the table next to Ron. She looked over at their predictions, apparently predicting the apocalypse. Ron's was something about mermaids and crustaceans, while Harry's was about the 'dreaded llama.' It was all Hermione could do to stay composed at the utterly absurd spectacle.  
  
She drawled, an odd habit that Hermione had picked up after having to deal with the two of them, "We're going to be late for breakfast, and then you'll be late for class. I promised that I wouldn't let you be behind schedule this semester. So, whether you're done with your work or not we're leaving." With that Hermione reached over and shut both of their books, and made her way towards the portrait. She looked back over her shoulder and called in fake cheeriness, "Coming?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose that she's right," Ron muttered. Harry, still in the zombie state said nothing, but picked up his book and followed Hermione, walking right past her and out the portrait hole. Quickly Ron ran after and walked with Hermione, both of them keeping an eye on Harry.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ron asked Hermione with hopeful despair.  
  
Hermione shook her head, her eyes fixedly upon Harry, who was ten meters in front of them. "I don't know, Ron. It seems that this is the worst ever of his nightmares, and knowing of how bad they were, I don't see how he'll just bounce right back from this." A shudder passed over her, "Especially if it's recurring."  
  
Ron tried to put on a half-smile, but found himself unable to, "It seems like he knew more of the dream than Ginny, like he knew something even she didn't. I just hope that he won't hide anything from us, and go through it alone again. We can't end up back at that point again, 'Mione. It's too dangerous, for him and everyone else."  
  
Hermione nodded in solemn agreement, but made no move to further the conversation. Sadness was in her eyes, and concern in her brow as they came to the dining hall. Ron sat next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron, leaving the seat on the other side of Harry for Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." Harry said flatly. "Where is she Hermione?" His voice was not really a question, just a dreadful monotone.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, having forgotten about her friend. Then she shook her head, and not wanting to admit her fault said, "She said she'd skip breakfast, she wanted to take a long shower." Hermione's face twisted at the lying bit. But no response came, except for a nod of understanding.  
  
Ron was busy eating hastily, in the last fifteen minutes allotted for lunch. Hermione was eating a buttered muffin, and Harry was merely staring at a piece of toast, poking it with his fork. After awhile Hermione stood up and said, "Time for class. Charms." Ron took a last blueberry muffin and followed her, pulling Harry up with him. The three walked in a row through the corridors and stairways, and made it to class with time to spare.  
  
Ginny groaned and turned over in her sleep, and then sat up as suddenly as she had the night before, memories flooding back to her of the dream. She shook herself and remembered having come up to the dormitory, waiting for Hermione to get out of the shower. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I'm late.' But before the thought of jumping up could get to her head, she opened a curtain just slightly, and saw on the pillow next to her a perfect rose of midnight, and a letter beside it.  
  
'A rose for you on the 'morrow.' The words came to her so clearly now, hours after the dream, and dread filled every bone in her body. Slowly, her hands shaking, she took up the letter.  
  
In a scrawling, but printer perfect handwriting were words written in silver: ~ As promised, Queen of fire. May all that you touch turn to ashes. ~  
  
No name was signed upon the letter, but Ginny knew whom it was from even as the paper fell into ashes that disappeared before they reached her lap. She looked at the raven rose, feeling as if miles not a couple feet were between her and it. She closed her eyes and reached over timidly and fearfully. As she touched the stem of the rose, she pricked her finger upon a sharp thorn, and a dot of blood rose on the tip of her finger, marked perfectly with a background of porcelain.  
  
The drop of blood fell upon the rose petals, and she felt compelled to pick the flower up. She brought it towards her and smelt it, wondrously. It didn't have a pretty essence per say, but it drew her in. She felt weaker by the minute as she was near it. Finally she flashed opened her eyes, the spell broken, and as she did, the rose fell to ashes just as the letter had. Ginny felt that a part of her was drained as she got up from her bed slowly.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in his bed, curtains drawn, not caring that he was late for class. He was the head boy; he would make up some lame excuse that the teachers would believe. He smiled queerly as a letter materialized in his hands, and a blood-touched rose did the same. Silver eyes flashed, and a deadly voice of silk spoke.  
  
"So, Virginia, you've gotten your gift."  
  
A/N : All of the latin words can be found on an online translator. The one I use is the first thing that comes up at google when you type English Latin Translator. If you look up some of the words you can find foreshadowing and the more hidden meanings.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed!  
  
Cherries - You hate Harry?? Why! He's so sweet, even if he doesn't have the Draco dead sexy evil appeal.  
  
Creamy Coco - Thank you! I'll try to update as often as I can.  
  
Lucius - Thanks ( The title means.well.as the a/n says. ;)  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets - I will write.I will write, I will!  
  
Pimptress - Thanks for the tips, you made me go back and edit the first two chapters, which are better for it. I fixed the wholes in them.  
  
Tommy Devinette - You'll see. ;)  
  
Anyanka - I was going for different! I'm glad that I've got a new idea. (  
  
Black Pearl - Sure thing! 


End file.
